I Love You, Idiot
by KawaiiAnimeGirls
Summary: Usui catches a cold and Misaki comes over to take care of him. MisakiXUsui. :3
1. Chapter 1

**Sakura: ANOTHER SICKFIC! :DDD**

**Cho: It's our first one for Kaichou wa Maid-sama! -^_^-**

**Sakura: YEP! USUI IS SO CUTEEE! :DDD**

**Cho: This fanfic is dedicated to AngieChii, Animelover0508, and StrawberryDream15 for being the best friends ever! ^.^**

* * *

**I Love You, Idiot**

* * *

"Bye, Misaki! Thanks for your help!" Sakura waved. "You really saved me, staying late today!"

Misaki smiled. "No problem!" She grabbed her bookbag and pushed open the classroom door.

She let out a sigh, walking down the empty hallways. "Usui wasn't at school today..."

She knew she should have been happy he wasn't there to bother her. But somehow, Usui's absence made everything seem too lonely.

She was actually kind of _worried_ about him. Not like she would ever admit it, of course.

Misaki walked out of the school gates. The sun was already beginning to set, filling the sky with an explosion crimsons and golds. Suddenly, her gaze fell upon a tall blonde figure. Her eyes widened.

"U-Usui? What are you doing out here?" Misaki stuttered.

"Isn't that obvious?" Usui chuckled, an amused glint in his emerald green eyes. "I was waiting for you."

"Usui..." She started. "Why weren't you at school today?"

He smirked. "Oh, that? I was just tired. Didn't really feel up to it."

Misaki blinked. "That's it?" Her surprise quickly melted into anger. "Idiot! I was so worried about you-" She froze in horror, her words slowly sinking in. _What am I saying?_

Usui chuckled, leaning in closer to her. "You're so cute when you're worried, Ayuzawa."

Misaki felt her cheeks heat up. "BAKA!" She reached out to hit him, only to gasp as her hand came in contact with his forehead. "U-Usui, you're really hot!"

He grinned. "Why, thanks, Ayuzawa."

Misaki shook her head quickly. "N-No, I didn't mean it that way!"

She froze in mid-sentence. She hadn't realized how bad he really looked. In the glare of the streetlight, she could tell he was paler than usual. His green eyes had lost their usual dangerous glint, weary with fatigue. "...You're sick, Usui."

"I'm fine-" Usui started.

"You're _sick, _Usui." Misaki repeated.

She waited for him to deny her words. To smirk and say something perverted, like he always did. But instead, Usui looked away.

"Idiot." Misaki muttered under her breath. She wrapped one arm around his waist so he could lean on her. "Come on, let's go back to your apartment."

Usui's cocked his head to one side in confusion. "What about Maid Latte?"

Misaki sighed. "I'll call Manager and tell her I can't come."

"So... you're skipping work just for me?" Usui grinned.

Misaki's cheeks turned crimson. "I-If I don't, you'll probably do some crazy thing that makes you worse." She stuttered, looking away. "We should go. It's really cold at night, and I don't want you to get worse."

Usui chuckled lightly, before resting his head on her shoulder. "Okay, Misa-chan."

* * *

Slowly, Usui opened his eyes. He blinked, looking around. "Prez?"

"U-Usui!" Misaki stuttered. "Y-You're awake!"

Usui chuckled, sitting upright on the couch. Suddenly, he coughed. Misaki handed him a glass of water. "Here."

Usui took it from her, smiling in gratitude. When he finished, he set it down on his coffee table and laid down.

"Are you hungry?" Misaki wondered.

Usui grinned. "So, not only is Prez going to be my maid, but she's also going to cook for me?"

Misaki felt like hitting him. Hard. But one look at his slightly pale face made her stop in her tracks_. _She sighed, ignoring his question, and headed to the kitchen.

Twenty minutes later, she returned with a bowl of soup. Misaki stared at it in distaste, sighing. "I told you, I'm terrible at cooking."

Usui smirked. "Prez, can you feed me?"

Misaki's cheeks turned bright red. "W-Why would you want me to do_ that, _Baka Usui?"

Suddenly, she was struck with a horrible thought. "Y-You aren't hurt, are you?" She stuttered, afraid to know the answer. He didn't seem to be, but after all, this was Usui...

The blonde laughed. "Of course not! I just thought it would be nicer if Prez helped me."

"Too bad, because I'm _not _helping you."

Usui put on puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

Misaki wanted so badly to refuse. But when she looked into his pleading green eyes, it was impossible. "Fine," She finally muttered. Misaki scooped up a spoonful of soup and blew on it before holding it before Usui's mouth.

When the soup was gone, Misaki smiled, satisfied. "Now, get some sleep." She pulled the covers over him.

Usui chuckled lightly, closing his eyes.

* * *

Misaki took the wet cloth off of Usui's forehead and dipped it in some ice water, before returning it to its resting place. _Usui isn't getting any better..._

A single tear slipped down her cheek. Suddenly, she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. Misaki's eyes widened. "U-Usui!" She stuttered.

"Ayuzawa, are you okay?" The blonde replied, concern flickering in his eyes. All of a sudden, Misaki felt a pang of guilt for making him worry. She opened her mouth to reply, but nothing came out.

"What's wrong?" Usui's voice was softer this time.

Misaki couldn't take it anymore. "You're such an idiot!" She yelled, the tears she had tried to hold back finally overflowing. "Getting sick and making me worry so much about you..."

Usui looked surprised for a moment. Then he chuckled. "You scared me, Ayuzawa." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. Misaki buried her face into his chest, silent tears running down her cheeks.

Finally, her tears subsided and her shaky, unsteady breaths evened out. "Usui... I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble. I wanted to help, but in the end I was useless..." She looked away.

Usui tilted her face up at him. "But you have. Being here with me is already enough."

Misaki rolled her eyes, trying hard to suppress a smile. "Geez, saying things like that... your fever must be really high..."

Usui laughed. He looked a lot better than before. The color was returning to his face, she noted, and he didn't look so tired anymore.

Misaki placed a hand on his forehead. "Are you feeling better?"

Usui nodded, then shivered slightly. "But it's so cold..."

Misaki looked around. "Do you have any extra blankets?"

Usui shook his head, grinning. "I didn't think I'd need any. Instead..." He wrapped his arms around her and gently lay her down next to him.

Misaki's eyes widened. She opened her mouth to refuse, but somehow, the words didn't come out.

His arms seemed to fit perfectly around her, and she found herself wondering, if maybe, this wasn't so horrible after all...

But just before she fell asleep, Misaki murmured something only Usui could hear. "I love you... idiot..."

Usui chuckled. "I love you too, Prez."

* * *

**Sakura: YAY! IT'S DONE! :DDD**

**Cho: Ehe... I didn't write it very well... -.-"**

**Sakura: PLEASE REVIEW! ^U^ HOPE YOU LIKED IT! IF WE GET 10 REVIEWS, ONEE-CHAN WILL WRITE A SEQUEL!**

**Cho: I'm pretty sure no one liked it enough for there to be 10 reviews... TT_TT**

**Special thank you to ****StrawberryDream15, Rei Star, Lc3, Animelover0508, and MissLovelyPrincess ****for reviewing our first fanfic! You guys are the best... -^.^-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sakura: THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, MINNA-SAN! :D JUST LIKE I PROMISED, ONEE-CHAN WROTE A SEQUEL! :DDD**

**Cho: Ehe! It's really disappointing... TTATT**

**Sakura: Well... WE HOPE YOU LIKE IT! XD**

**Cho: This chapter is dedicated to StarlightFangirl for being an awesome friend and writing us amazing sickfics! Okay, here it is- *Runs off to hide from everyone who hates it***

* * *

**Repaying A Favor**

* * *

"Ayuzawa!"

Misaki turned over in bed. She could hear the handsome blonde calling her, but she didn't want to get up. She was tired, too tired...

"Ayuzawa, it's already 7! I'm assuming you want to be late?"

Misaki shot up in bed. "_7?!_ I have to go—" She was halfway through the sentence when she coughed.

Usui frowned. "Prez, are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah." She mumbled, standing up. "I'm fine."

Suddenly a wave of dizziness overcame her. She leaned onto the wall, trying to regain her balance. _What's wrong with me? _Misaki coughed again, letting go of the wall. Instantly, she fell backwards. "U...sui..."

The blonde's eyes widened. "Ayuzawa!" With a lightning speed impossible to match, he caught her in his arms. "Are you okay?"

Misaki closed her eyes. Her head was pounding. "Usui, I'm so tired...

Usui lifted her up bridal style. He placed a hand on her forehead and frowned. She was sick, he knew it had been inevitable. "You have a fever. You should be in bed."

"But I need to get to school..." Misaki protested.

"When you can't even stand up?" Usui chuckled, gently laying her down on his couch. He dipped a towel in ice water and placed it on her forehead.

"Usui, you idiot, what are you doing?" The student council president muttered.

"I'm taking care of you." Usui replied innocently. As if it was the most normal thing in the world. "Anything wrong with that?"

"Yes!" Misaki yelled, grimacing at the sound of her voice. "Everything's wrong with that!" She was about to say more when she started coughing.

Usui disappeared into the kitchen and moments later, returned with a thermometer and some medicine. "Open up."

Misaki snatched the thermometer from him and placed in her mouth. Moments later, Usui took it out and glanced at the numbers written on it. "39.5," He muttered. "That's a little high, but I think you'll be okay."

Usui glanced at the medicine and carefully poured some into a measuring cup. "Here."

Misaki stared at it in disgust. "I hate medicine."

"Would you'd rather have me feed it to you from my mouth?"

"P-Perverted space alien!" Misaki hurriedly opened her mouth, grimacing as she swallowed the bitter liquid.

Usui handed her a cup of water. "Here."

She crossed her arms. "I can get water myself." But nonetheless, she took the cup from him and silently downed the water.

When she was done, Usui took the empty cup from her. "Lay down."

Misaki blinked. "What?"

He chuckled in reply. "You should rest. You need it." Usui leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Okay, fine." Misaki sighed dramatically, unable to suppress a smile. Having him by her side was somehow comforting, and soon she was asleep, still holding tightly onto his hand.

* * *

It took every inch of will she had left to force her eyes open.

She looked around, expecting to find Usui still beside her. But he was gone. She stood up shakily and made her way to the kitchen. "Usui?"

He turned around. "Prez!" Usui rushed over to help her. "What are you doing? You're supposed to be in bed!"

Misaki coughed. "Usui, I'm_ fine_."

"You're sick."

"I _was _sick, but I'm better now- Achoo!"

Usui chuckled. "Did you really think I'd believe that?" Gently, he wrapped his arms around the feverish girl.

"U-Usui, what are you doing?" Misaki stuttered, her cheeks turning bright red.

Usui grinned. Despite her frantic protests, he lifted her up bridal style and laid her down on the couch.

"Stay here," He commanded, walking over to the kitchen. Moments later he returned, holding a bowl of soup. He scooped up a spoonful of soup and blew on it. "Open up, Prez."

Oh, this was fun.

Misaki glared at him. "I can eat by myself."

He pouted childishly. "No fair! Prez got to feed me yesterday."

"That was because you were sick." She muttered bitterly.

"Well, you're sick now. So I get to feed you." He reasoned.

Misaki glared at him, obviously annoyed. "I'm fine, Usui! Stop acting like I can't do anything by myself!"

He pouted. "You're no fun."

"Too bad." She huffed.

"Please?" He said quietly, looking at her with pleading green eyes.

"Darn you, Usui. That's unfair." She muttered under her breath, but reluctantly opened her mouth nonetheless.

Instantly, her eyes widened. It was, well... amazing. "Did you make this?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yep." Usui smirked. "Does Prez like it?"

"N-NO!" She said hurriedly, then sighed when she saw the disappointment in his eyes. "F-Fine, I guess it's okay..."

Usui grinned playfully. When all the soup was gone, he placed a hand on her forehead, smiling in relief that her temperature was almost back to normal.

"Get some sleep," He whispered. He pulled the covers up to her cheeks and smiled.

When he thought she was asleep, he stood up, preparing to leave, when she grabbed his hand. "Usui..."

Misaki looked away, her dark bangs covering her golden eyes. "Stay with me..."

Usui looked surprised. "But I promised Manager I could make it today—"

"Please... don't go..." Her voice was barely a whisper.

Usui paused for a moment. Then he nodded, sitting down next to her. "Why, how selfish of you, Ayuzawa." He murmured playfully into her ear. But nonetheless, he laid down next to her, gently embracing the shivering girl.

Misaki smiled lightly. His arms felt so warm around her. Suddenly, she felt guilty for troubling him so much. She was embarrassed he had to see her in such a weak state, but at the same time, she was really grateful to him.

She couldn't imagine what it would be like without him. Not like she would ever admit it, but he really meant a lot to her.

"Thank you, Usui..." Misaki murmured quietly.

Usui blinked, surprised. "For what?"

"For taking care of me."

Usui chuckled softly. "I was simply repaying a favor."

Misaki smiled. Slowly, her eyes fell closed.

She looked so peaceful, with her cheeks slightly flushed and a slight smile still hinting at her lips. Usui couldn't help but lean over and capture her lips in his own.

And lost in a dream, Misaki murmured two familiar words.

"Baka Usui."

* * *

**Sakura: YAY! It's finally finished! XDD**

**Cho: Was it too rushed? Was it cheesy? I tried to make it okay... but... I'm sorry if I disappointed you guys T.T**

**Sakura: It wasn't _that _bad!**

**Cho: Ehe... -.-" That's a good thing, right?**

**Sakura: XDDD That's my secret...**

**Cho: Thanks for all the reviews for the first chapter! 19 reviews? That's the most we've ever gotten! You guys are just too nice... TTATT**

** 1. krikanalo**

**2. AngieChii**

**3. Primo**

**4. Animelover0508**

**5. Rebekah**

**6. CatchyCally**

**7. StrawberryDream15**

**8. VividPixie**

**9. MissLovelyPrincess**

**10. PrincessSkylar**

**11. loana**

**12. kwilcoxson  
**

**13. StarlightFangirl**

**14. Shadows of Sorrowful Smiles**

**15. Magica Ring**

**16. XoXoAnimeAddictionXoXo**

**17. Laury Rose**

**18. Perserverance**

**19. Guest**

**All of you are amazing! Thanks! :D And also, thanks to the people who read it but didn't review... -^.^-**


End file.
